Computer systems may use memory modules, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) modules to store data that may be accessed by a processor. These memory modules may be used as system memory in computer systems. Typically, the processor may communicate with the system memory through a processor bus and a memory controller. The memory controller may be integrated into a system controller that may further include bus bridge circuitry for coupling the processor bus to an expansion bus, among other forms of circuitry.
Notably, operation of various memory modules frequently depends on internal and external signal relationships specific to each type of module. As a result, often times memory controllers are configured to interface only with a particular type of memory module, based on the types and number of control signals, signal timings, and signal characteristics associated with that particular type of module.